


the elder humans

by Henry_nelitos



Series: queenspoint realities [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_nelitos/pseuds/Henry_nelitos
Summary: thanks for readingthis is cannon with the doctor is in?one shot thanks mdmadel





	the elder humans

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> this is cannon with the doctor is in?  
> one shot thanks mdmadel

Long before man had technology and the written word had never even been dreamt of, the world was ripe with magic and food a plenty. Man and magic lived as one.  
But as the saying goes, one bad apple will ruin the rest of the bunch. A powerful man had a want of something not yet in existence, he had a want for control.   
He cast a spell on mankind so that it would be easily conquered. The spell caused food to disappear, and caused mankind to lose its—admittedly little—knowledge. The curse spread illness, and worse.This angered the gods, so they protected four people from this spell.  
One person was a man named Luther, who was to protect the minds of man. He created the written word and books.   
The other was Alvin, a powerful alchemist who taught them how to make medicine and other concoctions, whose very skill cost him his sight   
Then there was a mute farmer, who alone taught man how to farm once more. His name was unknown, so they dubbed him “gardner.”  
The final was a man named Kaimon. He taught man the magic of healing.  
Soon, the powerful mage saw his plans failing. He fought these four humans, not expecting their trickery. The four made a seal to imprison him. It was a mix of alchemy, life, magic, and powerful ruins, but it would last only as long as they may live. So, Alvin made a potion to grant them immortality, despite the fact that none of them wanted immortal life.  
To this day, these four, known as the elder humans, are still out there.  
Some say that Luther lives in a library, hidden with all of the knowledge of man, while Alvin lives in a magic forest that protects him. Kaimon is the only one still publicly known. He teaches people how to heal and protect themselves from evil undead.  
Meanwhile, Gardner is said to still be growing food for those who need it.


End file.
